


Aberrant Baubles for il Gente Strana

by RobinReneaRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, mature content, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinReneaRose/pseuds/RobinReneaRose
Summary: In America, two women live in peace, carefully hiding what they are. In England, a war rages between good and evil, causing a group of friends to hold tight together. What will happen when these two worlds collide? Events will be changed, relationships will form, and the beginnings of a new future will be woven together.





	1. Welcome to Il Giocattolo Thyrus

 

_I do not know why I am writing this. Perhaps it is the hope that someone will understand, or perhaps it is because of the unaltered want to not be alone in my experiences. Either way I write._

_I believe that some of you reading this just picked up this book because it looked interesting. Perhaps your mother told you to pick out a book for the summer and you thought this one looked the least boring. I thank you for that. After all, it did take a lot of charms to make this book look as average as it does and the fact that you chose it over other books makes all those hours of spell bending worthwhile._

_Those of you who are avid readers and picked up this book because it had magic in it; I welcome you. I assume you’ve already dived into the world of magic through different sources. Perhaps, you’ve read C. S. Lewis novels or Tolken books, like Narnia or the Hobbit. Though I must say nether are very representative of the Magical communities on earth, but are good reads none the less._

_For the rest of you, well, us magic folk have to stick together don’t we? I understand what most of our kind think of me and my business partner, but that is why I am writing in this journal, so that you understand my business partner and I are not the monsters you think we are. That we did not ask to be the way we are, and that, although what we are makes us dangerous, we are not evil._

_Excuse me for rambling. Let me start for the beginning._

_My name is Greta. Greta Bibana Romano, and I own an antique and magic toy shop. My mother, Iseppa Romano, was born in Southern Italy near Ciminna. She spent her life as a potter and a painter. She and my father, Luciano Romano, moved to America when I was young, for a better life. Sadly they died just before I turned fifteen in a “robbery-gone-wrong”. (At least that’s what the evidence reports say) I was then put in the Foster Care System for five years._

_During that time I had gathered enough money from random jobs and enough respect to create my toy shop: Il Giocattolo Thyrus. (Home of Antique Games, Handmade Toys, and Baubles for the Aberrant) Which is a lovely accomplishment considering women are still simi-looked down upon and very little are business owners. The shop is situated on a No-Mag street and looks exceptionally normal to those without magic but to those with magic there is a special undetectable enlarging spell in a back room for all of our magical toys and antiques._

_In case you’re wondering what school and house I was in. I wasn’t. Due to my condition I wasn’t allowed to attend school but my mother did teach me the basics of spell binding and potions. My business partner also was not taught magic even though she does have it. She cannot master small spells such as levitation or light spells but is capable of doing larger and more taxing spells such as an animagus form due to her magical buildup and suppression. I teach her whenever we have spare time._

_You might be wondering how this can happen to two witches, not being taught magic and yet having a magical shop. Well, it’s 1980, and the government hasn’t figured out that they have more than one loophole and blind spot in their system. You might also be wondering what kind of condition I have that doesn’t allow me to go to a magical school, and that, you’ll have to wait for. In the meantime, have a cuppa and join me in the early hours of the day at my shop where the su-_

                                                                                                         ~

     The bell to my shop rang and my business partner bounced in. “Good Morning!” My pen skid across my journal making me groan in reply.

“Aww. Don’t be like that. It’s a beautiful morning, the birds are chirping…”

     “It’s six o’clock. The birds are just barley waking up, I’ve been awake for two hours, and now my journal page is messed up. I’m allowed to be pissed.”

     Cecila pouted and clucked her tongue, “Ok, ok. Fine. So it’s a bit early for your Italian ass, don’t take it out on the rest of us. Besides I got you Coffee!” She twirled at her last statement and pushed a styrofoam cup in front of my face.

“Is it hazelnut?” I asked perking up a bit. She smiled at me.

     “Hun, we’ve been each other’s only friend for six years and you still question if I got your coffee right?”

      I laughed at that. “Ok. You’re right, stupid question. Grazie.” Cecila Adams is my best and only friend. We met in the System. I: the weird Italian kid who got ‘sick’ once a month and she: the kid who had a demon haunting her. Back then she wouldn’t say a word, now she won’t shut up.

“By the way where were you this morning? I thought we agreed to start early.”

     A guilty look crossed her face. “I kind of got caught up in another idea for a toy and forgot about the time.”

     I felt my eye twitch as I heard what she decided not to say. _So in other words you stayed you all night working again because you didn’t want to have nightmares and instead worked for twenty-four hours._ I gritted my teeth. “Cee we talked about this. You have to take care of yourself. You can’t take the chance of losing control.”

“I know, I know. It’s just… that time of year again, and.. and,”

     “And the nightmares get worse during this time of year. I know Cee. I’m just worried about you. If you accidently have a slip-up they’ll know and hunt you down. Neither of us can take the chance.”

     “Yeah..” Cee was quiet for a moment. “How are you Gret? It’s almost that time of month again and.. you know with your Doggy Day.”

     I snorted, coffee coming up my nose making my choke. “D-Doggy Day? Is that what you’re calling it now?”

“Well saying ‘furry problem’ makes you sound like a ‘Furry’”.

I choked a laugh and nodded. “Point taken. Sto bene. Just getting a bit itchy.”

     Cee nodded and then broke into a smile. “So anyways! I made a new toy!” I raised an eyebrow as she dug in her purse until she pulled out what looked like a wooden marionette dragon. “Look it’s a Thyrus Dragon. For No-Mag’s it can be a marionette puppet and for Mag’s. Look!”

     She placed the dragon on the desk and placed a stone in its mouth. The dragon shook and blinked its eyes, before walking around the desk.

     “It swims in water too. I figured we should have a Thyrus toy since our shop is named after it.”

I smiled, “Cee. This is amazing! I love the detail. Molto bene!”

     Cee grinned, “Thanks. I was thinking you could help with the smaller enchantments and work out the bugs and we could put it up next week on the second anniversary of our opening.”

     “That sounds great. Put it in the workshop and I’ll work on it tonight,” _after I do the bills…_ “Do you think we should make it a series? Start with the Thyrus and continue to make different kinds of dragons.”

“That’s a good idea. It might be a good selling point. Maybe we shoul-“

A knock on the door interrupted us. “Hello? Anyone here?”

I frowned, “Go away. We don’t open for another two hours.” _Stupido bastardo._

     “One minute!” Cee called before going to the door and opening it. “I’m sorry about that. We don’t open for another two hours but is there anything I can help you with?”

     I stood and looked over Cee’s shoulder. A man stood there smiling, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I heard that this shop held some special items I could acquire for a decent price.”

Cecila smiled, “Yes we-“

     “Are closed for another two hours,” I interrupted. “Come back when we’re open.” I grabbed Cee and shut the door, only for it to be slammed back open by the man.

    “Now that wasn’t very nice,” he said taking a step in the shop. “And after I traveled all this way.”

     I forced Cecila behind me as I felt a growl vibrate in my throat. The man laughed, “Aww. Is the little wolf mad? Too bad.”

    He stepped closer, pulling his wand out from his sleeve. “I’ve been watching you two for a very long time. Even had to go back in time to find you several times.”

    He lifted a hand, running dirty fingers over my cheek. “Do you know how much a full blooded Werewolf and an Obscurus will get me? You two both have a pretty price on your head. Not to mention,” He looked a Cecila and smiled. “I don’t believe anyone has ever heard of an Obscurus living over fourteen. To see one at the age of twenty and with such control over itself is amazing.”

“Her-self,” I spat. “And ‘She’ has a name bastardo!”

The man chuckled. “Of course ‘it’ does.”

     I felt Cee twitch behind me. “Gret, we should run.” She whispered just loud enough for my sensitive ears to pick up. Nodding, I tilted my head towards the backdoor and tapped my thigh twice. Counting down in my head I adjusted my feet to be ready to run.

     “Now,” the man smiled, “Why don’t you two be good girls and not put up a fight, yeah? Make this easy on me and I’ll be gentle with ya’ll.”

My count down ended and I grabbed Cee’s hand. “I don’t think so.”

     I turned and ran, taking Cee with me. We sprinting towards the door, quickly pushing it open and running down the alley.  “Hey! Get back here!”

     I ran faster, dragging Cecila behind me. “Cee we need to get out of here fast. Do you think you can apparate us?”

“Uhhh….”

“Cee?!”

     “Sorry but I don’t know! I’ve never tried it and you know my magic’s different than others. What if something goes wrong and you die?!”

     “That’s a chance we have to take. Now hurry. If he catches us we’ll both be dead.” I say skidding to a halt. “Cee we have to take the chance.”

“But what if..”

“You won’t. I know you Cee you would never hurt me.”

She opened her mouth trying to find an excuse but quickly nodded. “Ok. Ok. I’ll try.”

     “Hey! Stop those two women!” We both jumped as the man from the shop yelled down the street. _Merda._

     “Cee now!” Cecila closed her eyes and pulled me close. A black cloud enveloped us just as the man reached us. My stomach flipped, an uncomfortable pull at my navel made me want to puke, but I held it in. Amazingly Cecila’s apparition was much like normal the only difference was a slight stinging in my arms from her use of raw power.

Suddenly everything stopped, causing me to weave on my feet.

     “I did it! I did it! Oh my good Lord and Savor! We did it and we didn’t die. We’re ok! We’re- Gret? Oh my seashells! You’re bleeding!”

     “Wha?” I looked down at myself to see small scratches on my arms. “Oh. Don’t worry Cee. There just scratches. I’m fine.”

She looked at me worriedly. “Are you sure?”

     I nodded and took a look around at the surroundings. “Yes. I’m fine. Where did you send us?” I asked noticing that we were in a forest and that the sun was now high above us.

     “Umm…” I glanced at her questioningly. “You mean I was supposed to think of a place when I did that?”

     I felt the urge to hit my head on something hard. “Are you telling me you didn’t think of a place when you apparated?”

     “Well not exactly,” She said guiltily. “I was more concerned with getting away from the creepy time traveling hitman who was after us.” I sighed and pinched my nose. “At least it worked… right?”

     “Yes,” I groaned. “At least it worked. Does this place look familiar to you? It doesn’t smell familiar.”

Cecila shook her head. “Nope! I haven’t a clue.”

I did smack my face this time but quickly pushed my fingers though my hair to cover it up.

“Smooth,” Cee stated sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out.

“Come on. Let’s figure out where we are.”

     I walked away from Cee’s giggles and started focusing my energy on my senses. There was nothing abnormal about this forest. Trees, birds, some woodland creatures, nothing that can help us know where we were. Absolutely noth-

     I sniffed. _What’s that?_ I sniffed again. _That smell. What is it?_ I tilted my head. _It smells like…_ I caught the eye of something through the brush. _Gatto._

I growled but stopped when I saw its markings. “Cee. I know where we are.”

“What? How?”

“Cat,” I said pointing. “It’s a Scottish Wildcat.”

“Scotland?!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you have any ideas for this story please let me know and if you would like to use context from this story for your own do not be shy. My content is free for everyone. Please feel free to use whatever you want. 


	2. Scottish Weather

“I hate this place. I hate my life. I hate the sky. Odio Tutto!”

 

Cee smiled, “Come on Gret, It’s just a little rain.”

 

“I hate rain. It muddles my senses.”

 

“Aww… Do you have to function like a normal person? So sad.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “Let’s just keep walking. Maybe we can find a house or some magical creature that will let us share their cave.”

 

“A house? In the middle of the woods?”

 

“You never know. Maybe some rich family who owns a lot of land and takes pity on poor small Italians.”

 

Cee started laughing, “Yeah. Keep dreaming. There is no way that there is a- is that a house?”

 

     I threw up my hands. “I was right! Oh grazie a Dio. Let’s go.” I started moving down the hill we were on to get to the house. “Oh look. It’s a town down there not just one house. Maybe there is a tavern or something we can stay at.”

 

     “Do you think they will take American mon- Ahh!” Suddenly Cee crashed past me and started rolling down the hill. Hitting multiple trees and bushes on the way. I looked behind me but nothing was there.

 

“Really?” I sighed and walked after her. “Do you have to trip on everything?”

 

When she finally stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill, she gave me a one fingered salute. “Fuck off. I’m tall and don’t have control of my limbs.”

 

I snorted as I reached the bottom of the hill with her. “You picked up some leaves. Their… sort of all over.” I paused and stepped over her. “I just thought you should know.”

 

Cee groaned and picked a leaf from her hair. “You’re so mean Gret. You could have at least magic-ed a spell so that I had a soft landing.”

 

“I could have, but…” I shrugged and kept moving. “That would have been work; and just so you know, ‘magic-ed’ isn’t a word. Now hurry up. I want to get dry and warm.”

 

     I heard Cee get up behind me and start following. We walked into the town side by side. “This is an older neighborhood. Look I think there’s a street sign up ahead.” Cee dragged me forward towards the sign. It was hard to see in the rain but luckily my vision was sharper due to the wolf.

 

“Godric’s Hollow.”

 

Cee scrunched up her nose. “Godric? What poor unfortunate soul was named Godric? It’s almost as bad as Gus or Dick.”

 

I rolled my eyes, “Please Cee. Just because a street is named it doesn’t mean a person was; and if there ever was someone named that… bless them for living.”

 

“Hmmm… Do you think we should try that house over there? Their lights are on.” I looked towards where Cee was pointing.

 

     A house on the end of the street was alight with life. There was laughter inside and shadows constantly passed over the windows. It was a nice two story house. Flowers filled the front yard and the trees were filled out. Even in the rain it looked like a lovely place to live. I smiled and nodded.

 

“Yeah, we’ll try there. Hopefully they aren’t wizards and if they are hopefully they won’t know what we are… or me in that case.”

 

Cee nodded and patted my head. “Don’t worry Gret, this looks like a perfectly normal neighborhood and besides, you’re too cute for people to think you’re a threat.”

 

I huffed and swatted her hand away. “I’m not cute, stupido. Now let’s go.”

 

     We walked over to the house and opened the gate. Carefully making our way to the front door we stood there for a moment before knocking. The noise in the house instantly died down. _If that’s not a bad sign I don’t know what is._

 

     “Who’s there?” A man’s voice came through the door. It had a dangerous edge on it and I vaguely remembered that there was a war going on in these parts. As I tried to fully remember the stories I heard of what was going on in UK, Cee came to my rescue.

 

     “We’re sorry to bother you,” She started off gently, looking for the right words. “We were stuck in the forest when it started to rain and found our way here. We were just wondering if you could give us some directions and then we’ll continue on our way.”

 

     There was a moment of silence before a shuffles sounded on the other side of door. A latch clicked and the door open. A man looked through the crack in the door. He had brown hair that stuck up everywhere and round glasses covering brown eyes. He looked at our soaked forms and pursed his lips.

 

“How do I know you two are who you say you are?”

 

“Well umm… we…”

 

     Suddenly a very beautiful red head poked her head out and gasped. “James you let them in this moment! Look at them their soaked.” She pushed the man away roughly and pulled the door open. “Please come in. I’m sorry about my husband, he sometimes gets a bit overprotective.”

 

Cee smiled, “That’s ok. We understand. We heard about the war so we don’t blame him.”

 

“Oh?! You’re American right? You’re accent is a little different than what I am used to.” She smiled at us. “By the way my name is Lily, Lily Potter.”

     

     I smiled as the continued to talk, following them inside. Then a sent caught my nose making me stop halfway through the door. I looked to my left and saw him. A male Werewolf. I swallowed and stepped back out the door; careful to keep my eyes low. Male Werewolves were much more territorial than females… and much more vicious. _Of course we pick the one house with wizards and a werewolf. The rain must have mottled his sent._

 

     Grabbing Cee’s arm I pulled her back with me. “Never mind,” I stated, quickly cutting off Cecila’s conversation with Mrs. Potter. “We are sorry to disturb you. We didn’t realize that you already had company.”

 

“Gret? What’s wrong?”

 

I shook my head. “Nothing. Andiamo, quickly.”

 

“Wait.”

 

     We stopped our retreat, and looked up. It was the male Werewolf. He was thin looking, harsh scars crossed over his face and down his neck, light brown hair mixed with a silver. As he stepped into the rain, his thin frame took on a more pathetic look, but I knew better than to be fooled. Though, there was something off about him. It was as if his wolf was absent or only partially there inside of him.

 

“We didn’t mean to intrude on your ah-pack,” I stated keeping my eyes low. “It won’t happen again. Mi dispiace.”

 

     The male pursed his lips. “Please look at me, I promise I won’t hurt you.” I was about to refuse but something in his voice made me look up. “You can come in,” he continued softly. “We would hate for either of you to be wondering with what is happening around here with the war.”

 

I stared at him for a long while. His voice was kind and genuine, making me rethink everything I knew about male werewolves. Suddenly Cecila shook her hand from mine and stepped in between us.

 

“Can anyone tell me what is going on here?”

 

     Another man emerged from the door and swung an arm around the werewolf. He had long black hair and eyes that reminded me of a puppy. “Yeah, what is going on Moony? How come the little girl is scared of you?”

 

     The male and I looked at each other and he shook his head before looking at his… Friend? _They smell a little too close to be just amici._ “I didn’t do anything to her Padfoot. She’s a female werewolf… there more timid than males. She probably thinks I would hurt her.”

 

     Silence covered us for a while before Cee giggled and stepped over to the male couple. “Well that explains a lot. Sorry about that. I guess I should have been more observant and noticed you before. I’m Cecila Adams and my friend is Greta.” She held out her hand to him and when the long haired man shook it Cee’s smile got wider. “So can we go in now? It’s really cold.”

 

Lily came forward smiling. “I think that is a great idea now that we have that awkwardness out of the way. This is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black by the way. Their good friends of my husbands.”

 

Cee smiled back and took my hand, dragging me back inside. “Hi. You two are an adorable couple by the way. Now let’s go in and get warm.”

 

“Cee you can’t just… You know what never mind,” I turned to the two men. “I apologize for her. I tried keeping her on a leash but she had a bad reaction to the fabric.”

 

     The man named Sirius snorted and buried his face in Remus’ shoulder while shaking with laughter. Another loud laugh came from inside. Mr. Potter was bracing himself against the door as he laughed loudly at my joke. Meanwhile Remus and Mrs. Potter shook their heads in exasperation. I smiled slightly and stepped closer to Cecila, who frowned at me. 

 

“Not funny Gret. Just because I can turn into a dog doesn’t mean you have to make dog jokes.”

 

I stuck my tongue out at her. “But if I didn’t that would be a waste of material.”

 

Cee huffed and shook her head about to retort but the male werew- _Lupin._ I reminded myself, cleared his throat. “Miss Adams, if you and your niece would like to sit down I can make you some tea.”

 

I nodded and started to walk to the couch when what he said hit me. “Niece?”

 

The chill in my voice must have been heard by everyone because suddenly the house grew quiet. There was a slight snicker that caught in Cee’s throat and turned into a snort when I glared at her.

 

“Yes?” Came the uneasy voice of our four-eyed host.

 

“How old do you think I am, exactly?” I questioned. My posture grew ridged with each word.

 

The puppy like man laughed, “Well you can’t be over thirteen that’s for sure!”

 

     “Thirteen!” I screeched, feeling my bones start to shake with anger as my face flushed red with embarrassment. _Rule #1 for outsiders: Never insult and Italian on their Height._ Right then and there I was about to let the full wrath of Saint Jerome out when a small cry stopped me.

 

Startled, I twirled around and saw a small baby laying on a blanket on the floor. Bright green eyes stared at me with messy hair. I smiled a little. “Aww! A little Bambino.”

     

     A whistle sounded behind me and I could have sworn I heard someone say ‘saved by the baby’ but I didn’t care. The female wolf inside me jumped with the need to protect and take care of the small being in front of me.

 

The red haired women Lilly walked over to the child and picked him up smiling.

 

“His name is Harry.”


End file.
